


we all knew he used it

by standsinthetrees



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, enjoy, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standsinthetrees/pseuds/standsinthetrees
Summary: brendon finds out dallon uses a certain website.intentional lowercase.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work as an author who actually writes. im sorry if this sucks. enjoy! lemme know what i can fix in the comments.

brendon always knew something was up. dallon was always on his computer, but he would always be doing "work." but he was smiling and laughing a lot more than being sullen and somber as he was before. brendon let this go on for a few months. he had asked the others in the band and even the crew. kenny said he had no idea, dan said he hadn't noticed, and zack said the same things as kenny and dan said. no one knew what was up with dallon and his sudden change in mood.

so, one night when they were sharing a room, dallon had fallen asleep after he called his best friend breezy. sarah, brendon's best friend, had told him the best thing to do is NOT to snoop. but brendon boyd urie... not snooping? that was a thought to laugh at. so he did exactly what his best friend said not to do and snuck onto dallon james weekes's computer.

incognito tab? still open? dallon would never keep a tab open - oh. brendon saw what was open on that incognito tab. it wasn't porn (you dirty minded freaks), or it wasn't playboy magazines... no no no. it was a website called archiveofourown.org and fan fiction was open. it was gay (like brendon and dallon were to each other) fan fiction. but it wasn't sex. brendon scrolled a bit, and it was actually pretty cute... it was on Jack Harkness and 9th Doctor cuddling. now it made more sense why he would laugh and smile. he found himself laughing and smiling. he couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason dallon would read this. maybe it's the same reason brendon was thinking. he could imagine the two of them doing this. cuddling before getting up in the morning, watching tv and cuddling. all these non-sexual acts. something brendon hadn't done with dallon in a long time. maybe that's why dallon's been reading this.

he thought of ways he can surprise dallon on tour with cuddling and little kisses, little cups of coffee, little pieces of motivation, and nothing really sexual (unless it was for stage gay), and anything he can do to show the taller man how much he was appreciated.

so, brendon scrolled back to where dallon left off, made it seem untouched, put the computer back, and got into bed with dallon. and for the first time since tour started, brendon put his arms around dallon as he drifted off.

the next morning, he woke up with the feeling of someone trying to get out of his grip, so he woke up and saw a still sleepy dallon wake up and start doing morning routines. he admired the way dallon looks like after waking up (again, something he hasn't done since tour started) and truly for once felt good. he no longer had the urge to make the day as sexual as possible... but it's plausible that it might happen but it's probable that today will be a truly romantic day.

brendon kissed dallon as a good morning, and dallon blushed. he actually blushed. they both got ready, and brendon made sure to do whatever silly things he could do to make dallon laugh (like dance stupidly while brushing his teeth and making sure he doesn't choke). dallon missed things like this. he didn't always want everything to be sexual.

dallon asked brendon what happened. brendon just said something changed in him. it all started with a little snooping and a website called archive of our own.


End file.
